The present invention relates generally to a method for manufacturing a microporous plate and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a filter plate.
The invention also relates to filter plates and suction drier apparatus which incorporate such filter plates.
Microporous plates are used for various applications. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,758 which is assigned to applicant's assignee and the diclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, a method is disclosed for dewatering porous materials, web-like materials such as paper, loose materials such as peat, and solid material such as wood. Filter plates are also disclosed in said patent which are used in the dewatering method. The method disclosed in said patent includes bringing the material to be dewatered into hydraulic connection with a liquid maintained at a negative pressure with respect to the material to be dewatered by means of a microporous suction wall which is filled with liquid which is interposed between the material and the liquid under negative pressure.
Finnish Pat. No. 67,180, assigned to applicant's assignee, discloses a filter plate method for manufacturing the same. The filter plate disclosed in said Finnish patent is manufactured by an extrusion method.